Pursuit of Legolas
by Sorceress Jade
Summary: *Finished* vignette Elvin maiden persues her hearts desire Legolas . Does she catch him? Fluffy yet elegant and very short, have a read!


In the days before the fellowship were to leave Rivendell on their perilous journey, in the gardens could be found many a creature lost in thought. And here it is that we come upon the Elven archer, of great skill and bravery, Legolas. He sat propped against a boulder, his faithful shadower, the youngest daughter of Elrond the Elf King lay at his feet, gazing upon him adoringly. He could not, and one might find nor had he the mind to, convince the Elven miss to leave him in peace. For she seemed to follow him whither he went.  
  
"Tell me again, Legolas, of your trials with the creature Gollum." She looked up into his pale blue eyes with burnt gold ones of her own.  
  
"I have told many times of my doing with the creature. Do you not tire of the tale little miss?" His eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
"You shall find, my warrior, that when you return from your journey no longer shall I be a miss but a maiden. Not as fair as Arwen, my sister, but neither plain. No more would your eyes look upon me in jest."  
  
"My, but you are a mighty pursuer." Legolas had jumped to his feet and now stood above her, hands on hips, with a wry grin upon his thin lips.  
  
"Not as brave, I fear, as I have wished to be. But for each thing there is a time. Methinks mine may be now. Give us a kiss, noble elf, before you leave for your peril!" And she too jumped up. But having keen elf warrior senses, he guessed her move just soon enough and now dashed across the gardens, the maiden-to-be in hot pursuit.  
  
He hopped over rock and log, jumping about merrily. His pale hair bounced about him as the darker featured Rowen gave chase. And they came upon a pondering Frodo, out for a walk and a think. Legolas made as if to hide behind the small Hobbit.  
  
"Save me, brave Frodo, for I fear she wishes to thieve me!"  
  
"Only of a kiss, or mayhap your heart if I can catch it!" She cried, reaching her arms over the head of Frodo. This was a stretch as she was still fairly small, but Legolas skipped off over the pathway from her grasp. Frodo watched in amusement as the bowman gave good game to his huntress and wondered briefly if he would allow her to fell him.  
  
Alas, away over a knoll the elf princess ensnared her prey. She had him splayed on his back, wrists pinned above his head as she sat astride his chest with a triumphant smile.  
  
"I dread what your father would think of my skill as a warrior ere he found me in such a compromising position. Yet what more might he think! For though you have bullied me, I fear it seems that you, fair maiden, may be seen as compromised as well. Elrond would have my head, or mayhap something else!" There was a twinkle in his eye, but his words passed over the chaste girls understanding.  
  
"Indeed I have caught you. Methinks you should not journey again from Rivendell, but stay here. For, if I could bring you down, good hero, surely the evils of Mordor would have you." And, with more strength that her diminutive appearance would belie, she pushed his wrists into the ground to prove her point.  
  
Before she was aware that it had happened, she was no longer pinning her hearts desire to the grass; but rather, lay draped in his arms as he slowly walked down the hill. Through a small grove of trees, the paved path that he sought was just visible.  
  
"And what gave you the idea that I did not wish to be caught, dear Rowen?"  
  
Too surprised at the development, she was silent, but basked in the strong arms of her quarry. He set her down once they reached the grove, a mere breath from the path, yet concealed.  
  
"And what of this kiss maiden? For I must have something to pine to return for here at Rivendell, where I have never till this season made my home." Then her bravery found her again. Yet, with trembling mind, she reached up and he did gently lean down, and their lips (oh Elven lips each of whom have told many a tale) met and created one more tale for future telling.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
~Grins~ Well, ~clears throat~ I must apologize to any reader who doesn't understand that this story was all in fun, cheese and fluff after all! I do suggest anyone who's up for a good laugh, and not offended by the term 'Mary Sue' click TypoFrog's link in my review page. Hell, here it is 3ws .livejournal.com/users/typofrog  
  
Too bad, really, that I seem to be the only one they've picked on. ~shrug~ Hmmm, perhaps I /should/ just delete everything. I've done it before, after all. Well, I'll take it into consideration. It remains, for now. 


End file.
